Triumvirate
This page is about the federation before 490. For the current realm, see Union of Radurjic Republics. The Triumvirate is a federation, currently the only known one on Telluris, constituted from the former Ignato Empire, the kingdom of Genivana and the dominions of the Nine Guilds of Hrathan and Tuor. History Hrathan-Tuor and Woodwind came to blows during Woodwinds' conquest of Aloren, but in discussions following the war, their leaders came to realise they could work together profitably. Ignato and Hrathan-Tuor troops were to fight together during the conquest of Nyroth a few years later. By the 370s a plan had been formed to bind together the Ignato Empire and Hrathan-Tuor, together with neighbouring Genivana, in a new governmental system which would combine the strengths of each of their realms. The three realms formed and alliance and began work on their confederation, which was finally completed in the early 390s, although in practice the three governments had been working very closely together for the whole period of their alliance. The First Triumvirate The first formation of the Triumvirate retained the governmental structure of each of its founding members. The Emperor would direct his attention towards defence and foreign policy, while the High Guildmaster would focus on patronage of technological development and building of infrastructure. The Shahidi Mkuu became the sole religious authority for the whole Triumvirate, but was barred from taking any military action. Each of the Triads had a legislative role, although judiciary functions were largely annexed to the Shahidi Mkuu. In the fifth century, a republican faction in the Senate, headed by members of the Shaeldtae family, began to rise in power and influence. This faction was particularly concerned with the domination of the elected position of High Speaker by the Ethmorl family and wanted the franchise broadened to permit greater choice of candidates. In 418 the death of Empress Mira resulted in power passing into the hands of her half-brother Zhuang. Many were wary of Zhuang's ambition and Salterri heritage, all the moreso when he chose to intervene in the Salterri civil war using Triumvirate troops. After meeting a military setback in Bor-Teire, Zhuang was arrested and returned for trial in Aloren, where he was convicted of treason and fratricide. Empress Syana renounced on behalf of her family any claim to the Imperial throne thereafter. The Second Triumvirate The collapse of the Ignato Empire provided an opportunity to restructure the Triumvirate and the demands of Aluic Shaeldtae and his faction were finally accepted. The Empire (and the international entities of Hrathan-Tuor and the Kingdom of Genivana) was dissolved. Under the new constitution, the High Guildmaster of Hrathan-Tuor was appointed the new executive officer of the Triumvirate (Triad Executor) while the Speaker - now fully elected - assumed a position as head of the legislature. The Shahidi Mkuu retained the role of head of the judiciary. Aluic Shaeldtae was duly elected Speaker. Constitution of 424 This is the constitution currently in effect, passed after the reforms in the early 420s and the fall of Zhuang. Preamble The Triumvirate is the sole and primary governing body of the provinces of Aloren, Genivana, Grizzland, Hrathan-Tuor, K’braashriix, Nyroth, and Woodwind. All former independent governments including the Ignato Empire, the Kingdom of Genivana, and the Guild System of Hrathan-Tuor are officially and completely dissolved as surviving entities, with details of their integrated internal governance to be discussed herein. The Triumvirate shall be composed of three separate branches of government: The Executive, the Legislative, and the Judicial whose powers and duties shall be discussed further in their respective subheadings. The heads of these branches shall sit on the Triad Council and act as the ultimate source of leadership and representation of the Triumvirate as a whole. The branches of the Triumvirate government shall work multilaterally amongst themselves and shall exist to check and balance one another but shall ultimately be independent of the other branches to make decisions and take action of their own accord. No branch of governance shall claim superiority over another or take action against another. To take action against one branch shall need the cooperation of both branches against whom the charges are not levelled. Executive Branch The Executive Branch of the Triumviral Government and Executive Seat of the Triad Council shall be headed by the Lord Chancellor, whose succession shall be determined by trial of wit and prowess amongst the eldest three children of the current Lord Chancellor, first of whom shall be Irvest Ethmorl. Should the current Lord Chancellor lack three children the Senate shall elect a member of the Lord Chancellor’s blood related family to participate in the trial against the children of the Lord Chancellor. The duties of the Lord Chancellor will be to primarily maintain military cohesion throughout the Triumvirate, raise armies, declare war, and act as commander in chief in times of war. The Lord Chancellor shall too be permitted to make treaties, trade agreements, and represent the Triumvirate to the world stage. So too shall the Lord Chancellor be allowed to fund scientific, economic, and cultural ventures and pursue these avenues as desired pending approval of funding from the Senate. The Lord Chancellor shall be forbidden to interfere with matters of religious context, this being the sole duty of the Judicial branch. The Lord Chancellor shall preside over the Executive branches within the Triumviral Provinces. The provincial Executive leaders shall be granted the title of Chancellor but may maintain any local title that does not conflict with existing granted titles. The Chancellors of the Provinces shall be the heads of the royal lines of individual provinces and will be allowed to maintain any methods of succession currently employed within the province. Their duties will echo those of the Lord Chancellor on the provincial scale. Beneath the Chancellors shall preside the Governors, titles given to the heads of cities, whose appointment shall be the duty of the Chancellor of the province in which the city lies. The Governor of Miji Mkuu shall be appointed by the Lord Chancellor himself. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch of the Triumviral Government shall be composed of the Senate and the Legislative Seat of the Triad Council shall be filled by the Speaker of the Senate. The Speaker of the Senate shall be elected by the Senators from amongst their own body and shall serve as the voice of the Senate and their needs. The position of the Speaker shall be non-hereditary and no Senator shall be permitted to serve more than 3 terms as Speaker. Elections for Speaker shall be held within the Senate every 5 years and the winner shall be determined by the nominee with the plurality of the votes. Senators shall be elected to represent 10,000 people within each province, rounded upwards, and shall be voted for by all literate Triumviral citizens at least 20 years of age. A Senator’s term is for life though retirement is allowed. Elections for Senators shall occur once every 2 years as needed by loss of Senators to death or retirement or expanded population. To qualify for Senatorship the candidate must be a Triumviral Citizen, be at least 26 years of age, and have lived at least the past 8 years within the province for which they’re running to represent. The duties of the Senate shall primarily be the concerns economic and scientific in advancement and shall determine the allocation of funds for such projects being in control of the Triumvirate Reserve. The Senate shall also retain secondary rights to military ventures, though ultimately under the realm of the Lord Chancellor the Senate shall maintain equal rights to raise armies and aid in maintaining military cohesion but shall have no right to declare war. So too shall the Senate through the Speaker be allowed to attend diplomatic events and sign treaties for the whole of the Triumvirate, especially in regards to matters of trade but not excluding political reasoning alone. The Senate shall not, under any circumstance, interfere with matters of faith within or without the Triumvirate, that being the sole duty of the Judicial Branch. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch of the Triumviral Government shall be composed of the Radurjic Faith as headed by the Shahidi Mkuu who shall sit upon the Triad Council and, in the absence of the Shahidi Mkuu, the Chuo wa Mashahidi shall elect a member to sit upon the Triad Council to represent the Holy Radurjic Judicial Branch. The Shahidi Mkuu shall be determined by the testing of the Chuo wa Mashahidi upon those whom it determines have a high likelihood of being the Shahidi Mkuu upon his/her rebirth. The Shahidi Mkuu shall then be raised and educated by the Chuo wa Mashahidi until such a time as he/she is capable of assuming the position of Shahidi Mkuu. The Chuo wa Mashahidi shall be composed of the eldest 15 Mashahidi from across the Triumvirate Provinces and abroad from those who practice Radurja who have proved themselves capable in crossing the Anga Lingine by completion of the Osuro Ritual. They shall serve for life and shall be succeeded by the next senior member of the Mashahidi upon their death. In times in which the Shahidi Mkuu is unable to rule due to age or lack of discovery the Chuo wa Mashahidi shall hold a special election amongst their number to determine a representative to sit upon the Triad Council. The duties of the Judicial Branch shall be primarily those matters of faith and mediation therein. It shall hold exclusive rights to such acts and act for the betterment of the domestic cohesion of the Triumvirate. The Radurjic Judicial Branch shall also pursue matters of economic, cultural, and technological betterment with funds approved by the Senate. The branch so too shall maintain a limited degree of control over matters military, capable of raising troops and aiding in the military cohesion of the Triumvirate but incapable of declaring war, this being the sole right of the Lord Chancellor. The Radurjic Judicial Branch shall under no circumstances pursue matters of foreign diplomacy, these being the shared duties of the Executive and Legislative branches of the Triumvirate government. The composition of the Judicial branch on a provincial level shall be determined by local courts and Radurjic leaders, with each Judge of the Province appointed by the Shahidi Mkuu and/or the Chuo wa Mashahidi and lesser provincial judges then appointed by the Judge of the Province with input and veto rights granted to the Shahidi Mkuu and/or the the Chuo wa Mashahidi. First Constitution This was the constitution used by the Triumvirate between its foundation (in reality some years earlier) and 423, when the second constitution came into effect. 'Participants' Ignato Empire (Consisting of the territories of Aloren, Nyroth, & Woodwind), Genivana, Hrathan-Tuor (Containing the region known as Grizzland) The following document is to be the first and greatest of its kind, a unification of nations under one government, a balanced distribution and sharing of powers intended to bring great prosperity to the entirety of all their people. Unification will be the path forward and with this coming together a great and powerful entity might be born. 'Governmental Duties of the Member States' The Triumvirate shall become an entirely new government becoming the new ruling body over the now former Ignato Empire, Genivana, and Hrathan-Tuor. The ruler and line of succession of the Imperial throne shall not be altered and the title of Emperor or Empress shall be retained by the ruling member of the Ignato line. Further the High Guildmaster of Hrathan-Tuor will retain his primary role under the new title, High Speaker of the Senate, and the royal lineage of Genivana shall step down and the third position of leadership filled by the Radurjic faith. 'The Emperor' The duties of the Emperor shall be primarily concerned with military matters of the Triumvirate, responsible for raising troops, building military fortifications, leading the Empire in times of war, and all such matters that might fall under the marshal heading. So too may the Emperor attend to Diplomatic events and those of Curiosity, however the Emperor shall under no circumstances pursue matters of Faith, this being the priority and responsibility of the Radurjic Faith in Genivana. 'High Speaker of the Senate' The High Speaker of the Senate shall be the High Guildmaster Loki Ethmorl until such a time of his abdication or death in which his heir shall be nominated for the position of High Speaker of the Senate and shall be appointed the position upon the approval of the majority of the Senators. Should a majority disapprove of the Speaker's direct heir the remaining heirs of the Speaker shall be nominated and whosoever amongst them receives the plurality of the votes shall be elected High Speaker of the Senate. The duties of the High Speaker of the Senate shall be primarily in regards to Curiosity pursuits ensuring continued advancement within the realms of scientific and cultural development. So too shall the High Speaker participate in Diplomatic actions necessitating his attention and may in times of need act as a supplementary Military leader alongside the Emperor. The High Speaker is however forbidden to interfere with matters of Faith, who's primary duty shall fall to the hands of the leader of the Radurjic Faith in Genivana. 'Radurjic Faith' The Radurjic Faith and it's leaders shall hold primary concerns of the Empire in matters of Faith. The Shahidi Mkuu, found and guided by Radurjan law shall lead this third branch of the Radurjic faith and in the absence of the Shahidi Mkuu the Chuo wa Mashahidi shall rule in his/her stead. Aside from the responsibilities of Faith the head of Radurja so too shall be able to pursue Diplomatic issues and pursue matters of scientific and cultural Curiosity. The Faith shall not however, under any circumstances interfere with Military matters whose primary and secondary concerns are those of the Emperor and High Speaker respectively. 'Laws of Trade & Provincial Interaction' In establishing the Triumvirate as a ruling body of the Empire it shall be noted that all the provinces previously exclusive to an individual ruler's command are now equally shared amongst the member nations. As such the resources and land anywhere within the lands held by the new Triumvirate government are subject to use and trade by any member of the Triumvirate. So too will academic advancements in technology, like all resources, be shared amongst the member nations of the Triumvirate. To prevent rapid depletion of resources trade shall need to be discussed with all members of the Triumvirate in an inner council meeting before being enacted. So too shall the land and decisions on what to do with it be subject to inner council discussions. No land shall be considered sovereign to a single ruler as all provinces are to be shared equally amongst the nations. As such private meetings will need to be held regarding works of projects or great projects amongst the Triumvirate lands. A two thirds majority vote will be needed to approve any Triumvirate-wide pursuits and should the action receive a two thirds against it shall be agreed to not be pursued for a minimum of 5 years in which time it may again be brought forth for discussion. No nation shall abstain from the vote so as to come to clear and final decisions within the Triumvirate. Further, any and all alterations to the Constitution shall require a unanimous decision amongst the member nations.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17300345&postcount=286 The Triumvirate Alliance (350 - 380s) This was the original alliance between the member states, known as the "Southern Triumvirate", which first united them prior to the formation of a true federation. This document serves as written and tangible proof of good will and intent among the signatory nations as prescribed within the body of text and conforming to the rules set forth within. '' '''Pact of Mutual Military Aid' *''All signatory nations pledge mutual military cooperation in defensive actions and in mutually agreed upon actions of expansion. Each nation shall maintain sovereign control over their military forces barring times of trouble in which the most capable military leader shall take over command until the threat has been dealt with.'' '' Pact of Cultural Exchange'' *''Seekers and other representatives of the Radurjic Faith will be free to travel freely and spread their teachings unabated across the lands of the signatory nations outside the normal constraints of local law.'' *''Hrathan-Tuor merchants will be allowed to establish Guilds within the lands of the signatory nations unabated outside the normal constraints of local law.'' *''Ignato Imperials will be allowed to build and establish military outposts within the lands of the signatory nations unabated outside the normal constraints of local law.'' *''All citizens from all signatory nations shall be allowed free passage throughout the lands of the signatory nations.'' '' Trade Agreements'' The following trade agreements exist between the signatory nations. *''Ignato Empire - Genivana: Goats - Vegetables'' *''Genivana - Hrathan&Tuor: Vegetables - Fine Crafted Goods'' '' Administration of the Southern Triumvirate'' The Southern Triumvirate is run and administered by the three heads of state from the signatory nations, with each decision regarding the Triumvirate as a whole passing through a vote between the three nations. No nation may abstain so as to prevent a clear decisions and each vote counts equally among the representatives. Decisions outside the purview of the Triumvirate as a whole regarding local matters need not pass through a vote such as local trade agreements, minor exploration, or other non-coordinated actions. Any action with far reaching consequences or necessitating the aid of at least one other signatory nation must be voted on and rejection defeats the plan and removes it from being brought up again for a minimum of 5 years. A 2/3 majority vote is needed to approve an action and if the declining signatory nation's participation is needed to complete the task they are compelled to lend their assistance to the best of their ability. Signatory Nations Ignato Empire, Kingdom of Genivana, The Nine Guilds of Hrathan and Tuor''http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17008447&postcount=113 References Category:Realms Category:Federations